


Ease Your Mind

by an_endeavor



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_endeavor/pseuds/an_endeavor
Summary: Farah uses her magic to ease Saul's pain after the ambush.While still in his half-awake-half-asleep state, a sense of calm washed over him, threading through his mind with careful skill. He knew it wasn’t of his own doing but it didn’t feel entirely unfamiliar either. It was as if someone was gently passing through the fibers of his mind, leaving nothing but relief behind them.Farah.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	Ease Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own Fate: The Winx Saga.

Farah sighed and put her pen down once again, opting to place her head in her hands instead. Already unable to sleep, her attempt to distract herself with paperwork was failing miserably. She knew she had paperwork to fill out, a school to run, but each time she picked up her pen to carry on she couldn’t help but let her mind drift to Saul. Or rather his mind was drifting to her. Since he was ambushed by Dark Ones, the infection had spread. She could see it in his eyes, feel it in his mind, and presently she couldn’t ignore her magic telling her he was distressed.

She was never sure whether it was unconscious effort or some other twist of fate, but as her connection with Saul strengthened, as she grew to care for him, share herself with him, she learned she could sense him in the back of her mind. Whenever he was feeling heightened emotions, she could almost hear him. She was often unaware of it, only realizing she had done it when Saul informed her she had answered a question he had not voiced aloud. That used to happen often in the early days before she learned control. But presently, she was worried about him. She could lose him in any number of days. So with Saul at the front of her mind, his signal came through the back of her mind quite strongly. With another sigh of defeat, she rose from her desk and made her way out the door. 

Saul knew nightmares were a side effect of the Burned One’s attacks with the continuous pain of the infection putting his body in a constant state of fight or flight. By the time he finally fell asleep it was fitful, almost more exhausting than staying awake. But still, some fitful sleep was better than none. His body needed it so he could continue to press on until it was time. 

While still in his half-awake-half-asleep state, a sense of calm washed over him, threading through his mind with careful skill. He knew it wasn’t of his own doing but it didn’t feel entirely unfamiliar either. It was as if someone was gently passing through the fibers of his mind, leaving nothing but relief behind them. _Farah_. He was distinctly aware of how her presence felt, that it was her magic rushing through him even before he opened his eyes. 

When his eyes did open, he found her perched next to him on his bed, her fingers gently stroking his cheek. He was mildly concerned that the click of her unlocking his door didn’t alert him but he was too tired to really let it bother him. Even in sleep he trusted Farah, his instincts never registering her presence as a threat. He suspected she might have had something to do with that, whether by magical intervention or by the comforting familiarity of her presence alone. He didn’t mind either way. He trusted Farah with his life, a result of surviving war together. 

Her eyes were alight with magic when they met with his and her gentle caresses continued. For the first time since the attack, Saul felt his body relax, his mind no longer focused solely on the pain. He knew it was Farah’s doing. 

“You don’t have to take it on yourself. I can handle it.” He appreciated her help but he knew that it took a toll on her. The price for temporarily relieving him of his burden mentally was to take it on herself. 

“I know. I remember.” Farah had been with him in the aftermath each time he had come away from a fight not unscathed. That was back in a time when war was reality and time didn’t seem to hold very many possibilities. 

“Farah..” He tried when he noticed her wince slightly as she took on his pain, filtering the brunt of it through her own mind to dull it in his, but she interrupted him. 

“Shh. I’m trying to concentrate.” 

“You concentrating or just trying to shut me up?” He teased. He was rewarded with an amused huff and a smirk from Farah. 

“Both I suppose. Now hush.”

After a moment it felt like he could breathe again without excruciating pain. He knew it wouldn’t last long but any moment free from pain was better than none. 

“You didn’t have to do that you know. I was managing okay. No sense in us both suffering.” He said once her eyes faded back to their usual brown. 

“I know, but you don’t have to do it on your own. You were keeping me awake with your fretting anyway.”

“You felt it from across the campus?”

“Like a live broadcast streaming directly from your mind to mine.” He knew she wouldn’t admit to it plainly, but she might as well have said she was worried about him. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you awake,” he said, reaching out to give her knee a reassuring squeeze, letting his hand rest there. 

“It wasn’t likely to be a restful sleep anyway,” she said, brushing off his apology. “Probably best I stay awake and get some work done.”

“It’s one-thirty in the morning. You need rest, Farah.”

“I shouldn’t.” She tried with no real conviction, eyeing the space he made for her. 

“Just a few minutes, an hour tops.” He bargained, patting the space next to him. 

She studied him for a moment before sighing and settled on her back next to him, her hands folded over her stomach. “Alright. But just for a few minutes.” She said almost sternly. 

Saul smiled in amusement at her resolve as she pressed against his side and allowed her eyes to close. 

“Stop it.” She whispered after a moment of silence had passed, refusing to shift from her position. 

“What?” Saul asked with feigned innocence, as if he hadn’t been mentally calling her name intermittently for the past few minutes. 

“Stop testing to see if I’m listening to you!” She said in mock exasperation, finally giving in and opening her eyes, “I can hardly help it when you’re addressing me specifically.” 

“I’m just testing the signal,” he teased, tapping her forehead, quickly withdrawing his hand before she could swat it away. It was something he used to do in their youth when he was feeling particularly mischievous. It usually resulted in the nearest object flying to hit him in the back of his head but he believed it was worth it to see her ever composed expression crack.

“Well it’s distracting. It was then and it is now.” She said with annoyance but immediately broke into a smile when her eyes met his. 

“At least you’re not throwing anything at me this time.” 

“Yes, well, I’m feeling generous today.” She countered, causing him to laugh. 

A comfortable silence passed between them as they held each other’s gaze. Movements like that were few and far between and neither had the heart to be the person responsible for letting it end.

It was Saul who eventually broke the silence, noticing that Farah’s expression had shifted to a more somber tone. He didn’t need magic to read her. Years of experience allowed him that skill. “Talk to me, Farah.” he whispered. 

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do Saul.” She admitted after a time, looking back up to the ceiling. “Things are beginning to feel out of my grasp.” It wasn't like Farah to openly admit her lack of control over a situation. If it was anyone else with her she would have kept it to herself. But Saul knew her, knew the woman she was when she didn’t have to put up a front. He silently reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers, letting their joined hands rest between them. He let her gather her thoughts, knowing she would say more if given the chance. “Finding Bloom in the human world, the return of the Burned Ones, and now you..” she trailed off as she attempted to regain control over her emotions. 

“You’ll work it out. No one is more capable of protecting this school than you.” 

It was not lost on Farah that Saul excluded himself from this future plan as his hope for surviving dwindled with each passing day. Suddenly talking about it became less bearable and she changed the subject. 

“You really should try to get some rest before my magic starts to wear off.” 

“So should you if I’m live broadcasting my every feeling to you.” 

Saul turned to face her, laying on his side, and she did the same. Without a word they both leaned closer until their foreheads met, resting them together. 

“I’m only staying for an hour,” she sighed, closing her eyes and taking ahold of his hand once again to cradle it against her chest. Saul didn’t need Farah’s powers to know her resolve was quickly slipping, that she would be sleeping soon and forget about the time altogether. 

“Whatever you say.” He conceded, shifting to press a kiss to her forehead before settling back in his earlier position, feeling the same desire for sleep grip onto him. The warmth of her presence both physically and mentally allowed him to finally drift asleep with her. 

Their worries could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends,  
> I really loved Saul and Farah's dynamic in the show so I thought I would give it a try. I decided to post it before I picked it apart too much. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
